Beer Bottle Brown Eyes
by GinnyW
Summary: Flufferific! Harry and Ginny's first smooch...


Disclaimer: Everything and its mother belongs to J.K. Rowlings. I am but a mere fan fiction writer who should be working on her thesis.  
  
[Sofia from Golden Girls Voice] Picture this: The Burrow, 1997. It was the summer before Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered their 7th year and before Ginny's 6th. Good ol' Voldie is still on the loose but he's not a concern in this wee ficlet.  
  
"So.where's Ginny?"  
  
Harry hoped desperately that he struck the right tone of nonchalance and that Ron and Hermione would not clue in as to how anxious and anything but blasé he was about Ginny. The two of them became good friends in his 5th year, since Hermione and Ron started dating and spending more time with each other "studying." If by "studying" one meant "snogging and heavy petting." Ginny's feelings for Harry had deepened and matured while Harry began to reciprocate. Neither was really sure how the other felt though they both had an inkling. One thing they knew for sure was that they were terrified of losing their friendship with a stupid move.  
  
"Asking for Ginny right off, eh?" Hermione was not fooled at all.  
  
"Uh. Well, you two are right here so I didn't need to ask where you are and Fred and George are probably at their shop and then I know Bill's in Egypt and Charlie's in Romania and Mr. Weasley is probably at work and I don't know where your mum is but."  
  
"Oi." It was all Ron said but it spoke volumes.  
  
"She's outside reading. I'm sure she wouldn't mind you interrupting her." Hermione was tickled pink that Harry was asking about Ginny. It was about bloody time he grew a pair and did something about his feelings for her.  
  
Harry decided to play it cool and he dropped off his trunk in Ron's violently orange room before heading out to the garden to see Ginny. He saw the back of her as she sat crossed legged on a blanket against a tree while she read. His shadow gave away his presence and Ginny turned around and squinted up at him. Her face lit up in a huge smile and she jumped to her feet and gave him a warm hug.  
  
"Harry! When did you get here?"  
  
"A little while ago. It's great to see you, Gin." Harry pulled her to him for another hug, this one longer. He tried to be slick and smell her hair without her noticing but today was not his day. Ginny smiled to herself despite her stomach heaving and her faced flushing.  
  
~Man, I hope she doesn't notice that I'm smelling her hair. Mmm, rose scent.~  
  
*Oh mother of all that is holy, he is SMELLING MY HAIR!*  
  
Ginny reluctantly pulled away and tried to regroup. Harry blushed more and ran his fingers through his hair and nervously adjusted his glasses.  
  
"So what are you reading?" His voice slightly cracked.  
  
"Hogwarts: A History, actually. It's rather good once you get past the first hundred pages."  
  
By this time they had both sat down on the blanket. Ginny was again sitting against the tree and Harry was lying flat on his back, looking up at the sky.  
  
"Are you bloody serious?"  
  
"Yes! Though I have to admit that Hermione bribed me with sugar quills to get me that far."  
  
"Ha! The plot grows thicker. Christ, this ground is rather uncomfortable. Mind if I rest my head on your leg?"  
  
"No, not at all." Harry then scooted over until his head was in Ginny's lap. They were content with the silence that descended upon them as Ginny continued reading and Harry just gazed up at the clouds.  
  
All of a sudden, Ginny sighed and dropped the book. She decided to grow her very own pair and make the first move. She began to comb her hands idly through his wild hair. She kind of twisted it with her fingers and pushed in away from his forehead. It was then Harry's turn to sigh and he turned so she had his whole head of hair to play with.  
  
"You have no idea how nice that feels, Gin. Please don't stop."  
  
"Mm hmm."  
  
"Gin?"  
  
"Yes, Harry?"  
  
Harry sat up. He reached up and cupped Ginny's face with his hand. He stroked her cheek with his thumb as he looked deeply into her eyes.  
  
"You've got beer bottle brown eyes."  
  
Ginny could barely laugh because the next thing she knew, Harry's lips were on hers. It was awkward, as all first kisses are, but she wouldn't have traded that clumsy mashing of lips for anything in the world.  
  
When they parted, they looked at each other in mild shock. Finally, Ginny spoke.  
  
"To think, this is only the first day you've been at the Burrow."  
  
"Too right. By the time we go back to school, we'll be shagging rotten."  
  
"Let's not get ahead of ourselves!" Ginny laughed as she pulled Harry in for another, hopefully less bumbling, kiss.  
  
Please review! This is my first fic. 


End file.
